


Cupid's Army

by hopingforaword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, HP: EWE, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (past) - Freeform, Harry Potter/Oliver Wood (past), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley (past) - Freeform, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Room of Requirement, Sex Education, Smut, bisexual!harry, closeted!Draco, closeted!harry, discussion of rape/sexual assault, gay!charlie, gay!draco, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: "Squibs at Hogwarts, centaurs and goblins working in the Ministry, a new program to help Muggleborns assimilate, blind hiring becoming standard–it’s a new wizarding world out there, Ronald.”





	1. Draco and Hermione Agree

“Well, that was a complete waste of time,” Hermione complained, slamming her backpack down on a table in the eighth year common room. She threw herself into a chair and slumped down in it. “I didn’t learn a single new thing.”

Harry laughed as he sat down next to her. “That’s not new, is it? You’ve read every book, of course they can’t teach you anything. Plus, you happen to have some actual experience with the matter at hand.”

Ron sat down across from Hermione as she rolled her eyes. “We’re eighteen, Harry. Most of our year aren’t virgins, so how useful are these lectures?”

“To be fair,” Ron began, “Hogwarts has never had  _ any  _ kind of sex education, so having it at all is a huge step.”

“But what’s the point in having it for sixth year and up, if it’s too late for a lot of that population? And what about younger kids, who might be scared that they’re messed up or sick? And,” Hermione spoke over Ron attempting to interrupt, “what about gay kids?”

Ron looked at her, dumbfounded, while Harry squirmed in his seat. He still hadn’t figured out a way to tell his friends that he was interested in guys and girls. They knew that after the war, Harry and Ginny had dated for a month and half and had at some point had sex, but beyond that, Ron and Hermione knew nothing about Harry’s love and sex life. Talking to Ron about Ginny had been weird enough for Harry. Ginny had told Hermione, who had told Ron, who asked Harry because “that’s what best mates do,” and it had been supremely awkward. After that experience, Harry was not interested in talking to Ron about sex at all, especially with men. So he had kept to himself about the Muggle clubs he had frequented that summer, and the various flats he went to after a night out. He wondered if, like everything else, Hermione knew, but if she did, she didn’t let on.

“What’s she on about?” Draco asked, sliding a chair across from Harry. Since only about a third of their year had returned for eighth year, the eighth years shared one common room and one set of dormitories. Harry had found it a little strange to wake up next to Michael and Draco instead of Dean and Seamus but he had quickly adapted, rather enjoying sharing a dorm with boys from different houses rather than just Gryffindors. (He did not, however, enjoy Michael and Draco’s lectures on why neater people succeed in life.) Draco and Harry, then Draco and Hermione, and finally Draco and Ron had forgiven each other and become friends, so Draco had become the fourth member of the “golden trio,” as they were known around Hogwarts.

“She thinks the new sex ed program should include information about gay people,” Ron said, rolling his eyes.

“It should also start earlier and teach important things about anatomy and pleasure and–”

“It should, but it won’t,” Draco said. Ron looked at Draco like he had grown a second head. “Ronald, you know as well as I do how big a taboo sex is in the wizarding world, and about the existence of the gay wizarding community, and that most purebloods are not very accepting. I would guess that even your parents would be a little disappointed or confused if one of the twenty of you were gay.”

“One of us is,” Ron said. All three heads snapped to face him, Harry’s heart racing. If Ron were gay, it wouldn’t be that big a deal for him to like blokes too. Granted, Hermione might be a little freaked out, considering that the two of them had dated for three months and had (what seemed to Harry like) constant sex. “Charlie brought his boyfriend home from Romania for a weekend over the summer. Mum was… alright, I guess. Dad was more interested in the dragons.”

“If we don’t tell kids it’s normal, they’ll think they’re freaks!” Hermione argues. “What time is better than now, when we’re building a wizarding world that’s supposed to be for everyone?”

“She’s right,” Draco said, “Squibs at Hogwarts, centaurs and goblins working in the  Ministry, a new program to help Muggleborns assimilate, blind hiring becoming standard–it’s a new wizarding world out there, Ronald.”

“Hogwarts can’t do it. The Board of Governors would never allow it.”

“Since when has that stopped us?” Harry said. “If the school won’t teach it, and the students ought to know it, it’s up to us, isn’t it?”

“What, DA style?” Ron snorted. “I don’t think people are going to want lessons on sex and being gay, Harry.”

“No, he’s right,” Hermione said. “It’s important for everyone. Straight people have to learn how to be supportive, pureblood gay people need to know that they’re safe and okay, and Muggleborn gay people need to learn about the gay wizarding community.”

“And what would  _ you _ know about the gay wizarding community, Hermione?” Draco asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Well, that’s where you come in. Of the four of us, you know the most about the gay wizarding community. So, will you help?”

“With what, exactly?”

“Pamphlets! I can write about the magical and anatomical parts, and you write about the community. Then Ron can proofread.”

“What about me?” Harry asked indignantly. As far as he knew, he was the only one who was  _ part _ of the gay wizarding community, so he wanted to be included.

“I want to create a safe space for kids to be able to just talk, and I think you could be really helpful with that.”

“You don’t think kids will freak out because I’m ‘the Chosen One’?” Harry asked.

“Of the four of us, who would you most trust with a secret?”

Harry looked at Ron, who seemed totally shocked that Hermione had roped him into her project, and Draco, who was watching Harry with interest. “True.”

Hermione turned back to Draco. “So, are you in?”

Draco nodded, smirking. “So this is what it feels like to be on the right, if rebellious, side of history?”

“We have to start working,” Hermione said.

“Now?” Ron asked. “I can only deal with so much unappealing sex talk in one day, Hermione.”

“Plus it’s time for dinner,” Draco pointed out. Hermione groaned, but followed the boys to dinner nonetheless.


	2. Hands-On Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't have to read this chapter to understand the plot since its pretty much just smut. if you choose not to there will be a brief re-cap in the notes of the next chapter

“She’s something else, isn’t she?” Draco asked as he and Harry got changed for bed. Ron had gone to bed earlier, but Draco and Harry had stayed up to read Hermione’s five foot essay on the anatomical difficulties of two men having sex and the magical and nonmagical ways to circumvent those difficulties.

“She really is.” Harry paused, pulling pajama pants on. “Do you like her?”

“Sure,” Draco responded, “She’s great.”

“No. I mean, do you  _ like _ her?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Are you seven years old? I like Hermione as a friend, nothing more.”

“So you don’t want to shag her?”

“No, Harry, I don’t.” Draco seemed to deliberate before he said, “I don’t shag women.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Harry, really. Why, are you interested?” Harry flushed and Draco stepped closer. “I know you are, Harry. I catch you staring. You’re not as slick as you think. Staring at my hands during Potions, my lips during Transfiguration, my arse during recreational Quidditch. That’s why you almost missed the Snitch two days ago, right? You were too busy checking me out.” Harry flushed. “Admit it, Harry, you like men.”

“I like men and women,” Harry immediately responded, catching Draco slightly off guard.

“Oh. Really?”

“Yeah, Draco, really. Why, are you interested?”

“Yes.”

Harry gaped. “Why?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “What do you mean ‘why?’ Who cares why? Why aren’t you jumping on me?”

Harry shuffled his feet. “It’s not some fame thing, right? You don’t just want me because of what I’ve done, correct?”

Draco lifted Harry’s head as he stepped closer. “Harry, you’re a conceited git, aren’t you?” Harry laughed. “You know I’ve never given a rat’s arse about your fame Harry. I’m interested in you because you’re caring and noble and hot.”

“You think I’m hot?”

“Do you use your eyes ever? You’re fucking sexy as hell, Harry. Your body just refuses to stop. Do you understand how difficult it has been, having to watch you strip for the past month and a half? How infuriating the way you walk around in just your boxers for an hour before bed is? You’re maddening, Harry James Potter.”

Harry leaned forward, pressing his lips to Draco’s. They wrapped their arms around each other, clinging like one would to a life preserver. Harry’s tongue darted forward, pressing into Draco’s hot mouth, loosing a moan from the tall blonde. Harry stepped forward, pressing Draco towards his bed. Draco felt the mattress against the back of his knees and collapsed backwards, pulling Harry over him.

“Is this your first time?” Draco whispered.

Harry looked at him. “You know I’m not a virgin.”

“I meant with another man.”

“No. I’ve slept with men before.” Harry paused. “Why, is it yours?”

Draco scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. Slytherins shag just as much as anyone else.”

“Okay. Good.”

“Bottom or top, Harry?”

“Whichever. You?”

“No preference. But,” Draco flushed bright red but plowed on with his sentence, “I’ve always dreamed of you shagging me hard and fast into the mattress.”

Harry grinned in a predatory way Draco was entirely unfamiliar with that made him melt into the mattress. “That can be arranged. But I’m not sure I want to go fast quite yet. I feel like we should take some time.” Harry dropped his mouth to Draco’s neck. “Always?”

Draco groaned. “Since fourth year. But I have to say, now seems like the best time to shag you.”

“Why’s that?” Harry asked, unbuttoning Draco’s collar.

“Because you filled out nicely after the war, and we’ve both shagged other people, so we’re not bumbling and clueless. And,” he gasped as Harry licked his sternum, “you’re interested in me.”

“That’s an understatement,” Harry whispered, pushing Draco’s shirt off his shoulders and tugging his own over his head. Having been halfway through getting changed for bed, taking their shirts off left them in just their boxers. Both of them moaned as Draco pushed his hips up into Harry’s. “You’re something else too, Draco.” His hand trailed down Draco’s torso, stopping at the edge of his boxers. “Are you sure?”

“What?”

“Are you sure about this, now? We could wait if you wanted, go to Honeydukes or the Three Broomsticks, walk in the snow…” Harry said. 

“I’m not the heroine of a romance novel, Harry,” Draco scoffed. “I really like you, and going on dates with you sounds phenomenal, but right now I’m so much more interested in getting you into my pants.”

“So long as you’re sure,” Harry said, and he pushed down Draco’s boxers without further ado.

Draco gasped as his skin was exposed to the air, and he tugged at the waistband of Harry’s boxers. Harry stood up and pushed his boxers off, staring for a second at Draco’s naked body. “Well?” Draco said, “Aren’t we doing something?”

“Sorry,” Harry said, pulling the curtain shut and casting Muffliato so the other boys in their dorm wouldn’t be woken up, “I was just thinking about how dumb I was, not noticing how gorgeous you were.”

“Well, we’re here now. Please, Harry, let’s do this.”

Harry smiled. “Spells or muggle stuff?”

“Spells, duh.” Harry silently cast lubrication and protection spells, and Draco shuddered. “Wandless, silent magic. You’re just showing off, Harry.” Harry shrugged and Draco half-laughed. “Just another day as the savior of the wizarding world, huh?”

“Let’s not talk about that,” Harry whispered, gently pushing a finger into Draco. Draco gasped, his eyes rolling towards the roof of Harry’s four poster bed as his knees fell apart, resting on the mattress. Harry ran the fingers of his other hand along the inside of Draco’s thigh from his knee to his hip. Draco’s breathing got heavier. “Are you okay?”

“Fantastic,” Draco gasped, “I’d be better if you added another finger, though.” Harry smirked and did as Draco asked, causing Draco to gasp loudly. Harry pumped his fingers gently and Draco moaned. “Please,” Draco groaned, “Harry, please, just fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Harry said.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, Harry, now please.”

Harry withdrew his fingers from Draco and quickly cast a second lubrication spell on himself, before sliding gently into Draco. Draco’s breathing speed increased, and Harry slowly pushed forward until he bottomed out. Draco was gasping, and Harry gently brushed his fingers along Draco’s jaw as he adjusted his angle. Draco squealed and Harry smirked. “Good?”

“Potter, if you don’t fuck me into the mattress right now, I’m going to hex you so your balls turn purple. Please, please.”

Harry slowly began to rock backwards and forwards, Draco thrusting to meet him until the bed was squeaking. Both of them were gasping as Draco wrapped his hand around Harry’s, tugging it to rest over Draco’s erection. Harry wrapped his fingers around Draco and pumped his hand in time with his thrusts. Draco’s back arched as he came over Harry’s fingers and his own chest, and Harry came a moment later. He pulled out of Draco and stood up, pushing open the curtains and leaving the bed. “Where are you going?”

Harry pulled open the curtain again, and wiped Draco’s chest with the tissue he had grabbed. “Just want to take care of you.”

“Shit, Harry, that was…” Draco trailed off as Harry covered them with blankets and wrapped his arms around Draco. “I can’t wait to go on a date with you.”

Harry kissed the back of Draco’s head. “Me neither. Goodnight, Draco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be Wednesday September 20 by 10 pm EST


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter discusses sexual assault in a clinical manner (draco explains what it is) but if that's a trigger for you don't read the part directly following the red-head raising her hand

“How do you do it, Hermione?” Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione were sitting at the end of the Room of Requirement opposite the door, watching as students filed in and filled the couches and beanbags that filled the floor.

“If she could do it three years ago, she could do it again,” Harry said, looking out over the students. It had been a little more than a week since he and Draco had first shagged, and he still hadn’t told Hermione and Ron. Harry had never been good at talking about sex, even with his friends, and now he was supposed to counsel all these younger students with their sexual problems. He felt fingers wrap around his and squeeze before letting go, and smiled at Draco. 

“You’re going to be fine,” Draco whispered, “You’re a natural leader. People like you, and want you to like them, and they listen to you. You could go out there and make no sense and people would find meaning in it. Just relax, and tell them what you told me.”

“It’s eight, Harry,” Ron said, turning to him, “We should get started.”

Hermione stood up and clapped loudly. All eyes turned to her, and Harry thought that he wasn’t the natural leader. Dumbledore had told him there were different kinds of leaders; those who sought leadership and those who had leadership thrust upon them and found themselves to be good leaders. There must be a third category of leaders, those who led others because they needed to, and could do it because they were intelligent and charismatic, and Hermione must be that third category. “Good evening, everyone. I’m not going to speak for long, because I know you’re here to hear Harry speak, but I’m glad so many people came to the first meeting of what we have named Cupid’s Army, and I hope to see most of you return.” She clapped again, looked expectantly at Harry, and sat down.

Harry stood up and hit his hands against his thighs. “Hi there. I’m Harry. I, uh, well, Hermione came up with this idea after we had our first official Hogwarts sex ed class, and I think it’s a good idea to talk to students about sex.” He took a breath. “I grew up in a Muggle household, and my aunt and uncle didn’t tell me anything about sex, so until I was twelve I didn’t really know anything. And then for two years I was listening to all the crap that bounces around the dorms. The summer before fifth year, Ron’s parents sat him down and talked to him about sex. I thought they might sit me down but instead I got two letters, one from Bill and one from Charlie. Bill’s letter told me all about straight sex, and Charlie’s was about gay sex, so when I was fifteen I thought I knew everything. But I didn’t. Sex and relationships and gender are things we’re all constantly learning about.” Harry glanced quickly behind him at Draco and took a deep breath before he said, “For example, this summer I realized that I’m bisexual, which means I’m interested in men and women. Sitting in the first lecture and knowing that for many students the information was too late or irrelevant, I knew that Hermione was right.” He chuckled faintly. “So yeah, that’s all I have to say. Uh, Hermione’s gonna talk again.” He sat down and ran his hands through his hair, glancing out the corner of his eye at Draco, who was smiling at him. 

“There are some rules to these meetings. We’re going to have plans ahead of times and pamphlets that record the conversations so if you miss a meeting you can read up. Most meetings are going to be question and answer, although we may have some events, like a gay mixer or a game night. You can ask things in the circle, or you can submit questions to our question box, which is next to the pamphlets, anonymously and ahead of time. Almost all conversations in this room will be confidential, but there is an exception.”

“If anyone is in danger we have to get the Committee on Student Safety involved. The most common situations that will require the committee’s involvement are sexual assault, rape, or abuse cases,” Ron said from his seat. The four of them, together with Professor McGonagall and some liaisons at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had put together the Committee on Student Safety, comprised of two representatives from 5-8th years, the heads of house, and three members of the DMLE. 

A red-headed fourth year had her hand in the air, and Hermione pointed at her, sitting down. “What’s your name?”

“Janice. What’s rape?”

Draco took a deep breath. “Rape is a form of sexual assault. There are several words that go together. Sexual assault is any sexual contact without the consent of the person being touched. Rape is specifically forcing someone to have sex with you without their consent. Both are crimes, and can send you to Azkaban. Coercion, which is trying to convince someone to have sex with you with threats or force, is also a crime but harder to prosecute.”

“It’s also important to know that, according to the laws of Wizarding Britain, no one under the age of 16 can legally give consent. For this reason, we will have age-separated meetings from time to time that focus on, according to the law, age appropriate topics,” Hermione said.

“Now that we’ve got all that out of the way, let’s go around and introduce ourselves, shall we? Name, house, and year.”

 

An hour later, Ron shut the door behind the last exiting student and turned to Harry. “How come you didn’t tell us, mate?” 

“I didn’t know when to bring it up,” Harry said, shrugging.

“What about when we asked what you did this summer?”

“Yeah, like Oliver Wood would’ve been the right answer.”

“WOOD?”

Hermione, Harry, and Draco laughed. “Maybe choosing to tell us in a soundproof room was the best choice,” Hermione said, laughing, “C’mon, let’s go back to the dormitories so Ron can process and the rest of us can sleep.”

“I’ll be along in a minute,” Harry said, “I want to clean up the pamphlets a little.”

“And I can’t find my wand,” Draco said, “So we’ll see you two upstairs in a little while.”

Hermione and Ron left, and Draco pulled the door shut before walking slowly over to Harry. “I knew you could do it,” he whispered, “You’re so brave, Harry.”

“Yeah?” Harry whispered, “Does that turn you on, Draco?”

Draco pulled Harry closer so their hips were flush against each other before wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Not as much as seeing you command the attention of one hundred horny teenagers with just your words.” He kissed Harry, sucking on his lower lip before pushing his tongue into Harry’s warm mouth. Harry kissed back, running his hand through Draco’s hair while pushing Draco’s shirt up so Harry could caress the soft skin of Draco’s hip with his thumb. He pulled back. 

“We have to get upstairs.”

Draco nodded and followed Harry out of the Room of Requirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter november 29th


	4. First Dance

“I’m so excited for this dance!” Hermione squealed, lowering herself from the rafter where she had been hanging rainbow streamers. 

“Hermione, you’re not even meant to be there. The whole point is to be a mixer for gay kids to meet each other,” Harry said, smiling at her enthusiasm as he cast Stasis charms over the drinks and snacks he and Ron had obtained from the house elves. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. “I’m excited about the big picture. Fifty people are coming, maybe more. Things are changing!” The boys laughed at her excitement. 

“You’re right, Hermione,” Draco said, standing in the doorway and surveying the room. “Things are changing. This room looks amazing.”

Hermione clapped and asked, “Does everyone remember their roles and the rules?”

Ron groaned from a beanbag. “You, me, Michael, and Parvati are chaperones. Harry and Draco are sort of chaperones but are also allowed to dance and mingle since they’re not straight.”

“Only one person in a bathroom at a time. No one underage can be too ‘intimate,’” Harry put finger quotes around the word, privately thinking that if he saw a fifth year dancing with a sixth year he wasn’t going to stop them, “with anyone of age. Don’t talk outside of this room about who was here or dancing with whom. No substances.”

Hermione grinned. “This is going to be great.”

 

Two hours later, Harry looked around the room, silently agreeing with Hermione that the dance was going great. He was circling the perimeter, and as the song changed to a slow ballad, lots of younger kids scurried off the floor, leaving mostly fifth through eighth years. As the dancers moved, Harry noticed a pair of girls, probably in fourth year, wearing the same dress in different colors. The girl in purple twirled the girl in blue and Harry smiled. For a moment, he could imagine he was at the Yule Ball, surrounded by spinning couples. If there has been gay couples dancing then, would he have had the nerve? Hermione might not have approved, but she had been fine with Cho, and he was only a year older than her—

Harry shook his head.  _ It does not do to dwell on dreams. _ Things were great now. He had Draco. Everything happened exactly the way it was supposed to. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

Harry turned around and was almost nose to nose with a kid Harry vaguely recognized as a former Chaser on the Hufflepuff team. He was probably in sixth year, and had gotten taller over the past year, but there was something in his smirk Harry didn’t like. Harry took a step back. “I don’t like being snuck up on.”

“I’m sorry,” the boy said, smiling in a way that made it clear he wasn’t sorry at all. “You looked lonely. I thought you might want some company.”

“I’m fine, thanks.”

“Harry Potter,” he continued as if Harry hadn’t spoken, and even if Harry hadn’t considered himself spoken for he knew he wouldn’t like this kid, “The Chosen One, organizer of Hogwarts’s first gay dance, all alone. I could change that.”

“Like I said, er–”

“Malcolm,” he said, running a hand through his hair and smirking. 

“Okay, like I said, Malcolm, I don’t really feel like company.”

“But you must be lonely,” Malcolm said, stepping so close to Harry he could’ve kissed or slapped him. He lowered his voice as he added, “Rumor has it you’re hiding quite a lot under your loose Muggle clothes.” He put his hand on Harry’s shoulder, playing with the collar of Harry’s dress shirt, fingers brushing Harry’s neck. “I’d like to see it, if you’d like to show me.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Draco seemed to appear out of nowhere three feet in front of Harry. Malcolm dropped his hands and turned around. 

“Just getting to know Harry here a little better. Didn’t think I was breaking any of Granger’s precious rules.”

Draco strode forward, stopping within striking distance of Malcolm, who had dropped his hand from Harry but was still smirking arrogantly. “Fuck Granger’s rules, that’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about you hitting on my boyfriend just because he’s too damn polite to tell you to piss off.”

Malcolm looked from Draco to Harry before he laughed. “You’re bluffing.”

Draco arched an eyebrow and walked to Harry, leaning down for a kiss. Harry responded enthusiastically, tangling his fingers in Draco’s blond hair as he pressed his tongue into Draco’s mouth. Draco pulled back and turned to Malcolm, who was slouched, looking very disappointed. “You got your proof. Now piss off.” Malcolm sulked away as Draco turned back to Harry. “Insolent little bugger.”

“Is this your way of asking me to be exclusive?” Draco looked stricken, and Harry chuckled. “I’m kidding. There’s no one else on Earth I want, Draco.”

Draco smiled wide, then nudged Harry, looking towards the dance floor. “Look.”

The song had changed again and Harry saw what Draco was looking at. Two third year boys, one blonde and pale and the other black haired and tan, dancing about a foot apart from each other and smiling sheepishly. They were clearly having a great time, and Harry turned back to Draco. “Do you think if we’d known then that we liked blokes that we would’ve known this too?”

“Well, I knew around then. But I guess I only knew half. Only that I was mad about you and you were infuriating. If I’d known what it meant…” Draco shook his head. “I don’t know. I think everything happens when it’s supposed to happen.”

“Yeah. It must’ve been nice to have known what you wanted. I spent probably four years having no idea what I wanted.”

“Do you know what you want now?”

In answer, Harry leaned forward, kissing Draco again. There were two hours left in the dance, and as much fun as he was having Harry couldn’t wait to go back to the dorms and crawl into Draco’s bed. 

“Malfoy?”

Harry turned around and blinked into bright wandlight. As his eyes adjusted, he saw that the person holding the wand was an affronted looking Ron Weasley. “Yeah,” Harry said, “How ‘bout that?”

“Is it… serious?”

Harry laughed as Draco sighed. “Get lost Ronald. I want to make out with my boyfriend.” 

As Harry leaned up, he could’ve sworn he heard Ron say, “I don’t know what the fuck anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 coming out january 3rd


	5. A Trio of Headmasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry followed Professor McGonagall into her office, smiling at the look of shock on Hermione’s face. Over the summer, Harry had grown more familiar with the headmistress, and would describe their relationship as somewhere between grandmother and favorite teacher. His “appointments” at the beginning of the year had been part discussion about the post-war redevelopments, which both of them were consulting the Ministry on, and part drinking tea over conversation._

“What’s wrong, Hermione?” Harry asked as he, Draco, and Ron sat down with her at breakfast Monday morning.

“You look like Ronald did when he caught Harry and I making out at the dance,” Draco laughed, but Ron flushed red and looked offended.

“I–you– How was I supposed to react?”

“Gee, I don’t know, maybe, ‘Huh, Harry and Draco are making out. I should leave them alone and ask them about it later in a casual way,’ or even, ‘Harry, you’re dating a really handsome great guy. I’m happy for you,’ instead of trying to blind us both.” Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and smiled.

“I mean, I am. But Harry, I’d only just processed that you like blokes. There’s a big leap between blokes and M–Draco,” Ron said, scooping eggs onto his plate. “Back me up, Hermione.” He began shoveling eggs into his mouth, looking expectantly at Hermione.

“Can’t,” she said faintly, still clutching a piece of parchment in her hands, “I think I knew that Harry and Draco’s feelings were sexual before they did.”

Ron choked and Harry laughed, pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice. “No one said anything about  _ sex _ , Hermione.”

“Don’t be such a child, Ronald,” she said, still trying to decode the parchment clutched in her hands, but smiling slightly, “We’re eighteen. Sex is on the table, especially if the people share a dorm.”

“Dorm? Not in the dorm! Harry, did you shag Malfoy in the dorm?”

“It’s Draco, Ron. And Hermione, what the hell is in that letter that you can’t look away from it?”

Hermione handed the letter to Harry, and Draco read it over his shoulder

 

_ Dear Ms. Granger, _

_ I would like to see you, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley in my office this morning after breakfast. I know you all have a free period, so there is no reason for you not to be there. I have heard murmurs around the castle of a secret student organization, and I assume the four of you are involved. The gargoyle password is Chocolate Frogs.  _

_ Headmistress M. McGonagall _

 

Harry passed the letter to Ron, who read it quickly, still chewing. “She can’t know!” he said through a mouthful of eggs. 

“She can,” Harry said, “We didn’t put the same kind of secrecy spell that we did on the DA because it’s not technically against school rules for us to meet up and talk about issues that concern students, so anyone could have told her. I just don’t know what she wants to tell us.”

“She could tell us to stop,” Draco said, “Of course, she’d have to justify it, but she could say that the Board of Directors complained to her about it. But the Headmistress can override the wishes of the Board if the majority of the faculty agrees with her, so she’d have to really want to shut us down.”

“We’ll find out after breakfast,” Hermione said, hands shaking slightly as she lifted a cup of tea. “No use in worrying.”

 

After breakfast, the four of them stood up and Harry led the all too familiar trek to the headmistress’s office. Draco walked beside him, and Hermione and Ron followed. Draco whispered, “Do you reckon she knows about us?”

“She might. I doubt Malcolm is going out of his way to keep a secret.”

“Malcolm?”

“The kid who accosted me at the dance.” Draco’s eyebrows narrowed. “Does it matter if she knows?”

“What are we going to say if she asks?”

Harry stopped outside the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the office. “I’m not going to deny it, Draco. You make me happy.”

Draco smiled. “Well, it’s good to know where we stand, Harry.” He turned to the gargoyle and crisply said, “Chocolate Frogs.” The marble sprung to life, revealing the moving staircase behind it. Harry and Draco stepped on and Draco whispered, “You make me happy too.”

Harry smiled and leaned up, pressing a sweet, insistent kiss to Draco’s lips. 

“Do they have to do that?” Ron’s voice echoed off the marble. 

“Ronald! They really like each other. You can’t just expect them to not kiss,” Hermione admonished. 

“Don’t be such a prude, Weasley.”

“I’ll show you who’s a prude, Malfoy.”

Harry clicked his tongue. “C’mon Ron, we’ve all seen far more of you and Hermione than we ever needed.”

They both blushed crimson, but Ron still hissed, “It’s not my fault you couldn’t knock!”

“It’s not our fault you don’t know how to close the drapes. At least we’re discreet,” Draco sneered. 

Ron was about to retort when Professor McGonagall opened the door in front of Harry and Draco. “Must you all be so loud? I’m sure the giant squid can hear you.” She sighed, then smiled at Harry. “How are you, Mr. Potter?”

“I’m doing well, Professor. And yourself?”

“Just fine. Won’t you come in?” 

Harry followed Professor McGonagall into her office, smiling at the look of shock on Hermione’s face. Over the summer, Harry had grown more familiar with the headmistress, and would describe their relationship as somewhere between grandmother and favorite teacher. His “appointments” at the beginning of the year had been part discussion about the post-war redevelopments, which both of them were consulting the Ministry on, and part drinking tea over conversation. Harry took the seat closest to the window overlooking the lake, Draco sat next to him, Hermione on Draco’s other side, and Ron at the end. 

“Why are we here, Headmistress McGonagall?” Hermione asked as soon as she was seated. 

“Professor McGonagall is quite enough, Ms. Granger. And you are here, as you probably suspected, because of a club I believe is called Cupid’s Army.” The four of them nodded. “I have heard rumors, but I would like one of you to explain the purpose of this club to me.”

“It’s a sex education club,” Draco said, “We had a dance over the weekend specifically for gay students, and we host meetings and provide informational pamphlets about different issues facing the young wizarding community.”

Professor McGonagall nodded. “That’s what I heard. Now I take it you four find this to be something that is lacking in and necessary for a Hogwarts education?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, “I’m sorry Professor, but one lecture per year isn’t enough.”

“I completely agree Mr. Potter. I will inform the board of my decision.”

“Decision?” Ron asked. 

“The board held a vote over the weekend to decide if your club should be incorporated into the official Hogwarts curriculum. It was a tie, but—”

“The headmaster has the power to break any board ties!” Draco gasped. Professor McGonagall nodded. 

“Do you know how many students come to the hospital wing thinking they have broken their genitalia?” Ron snorted, and Hermione elbowed him hard. McGonagall glared as she added, “Or have actually injured themselves in an intimate situation and not told a teacher for days because they were embarrassed? We cannot continue to have a castle full of teenagers in close quarters that don’t know how to safely handle their own bodies, let alone other people’s.”

“Are you serious, Professor?” Harry asked. It sounded too good to be true. Hogwarts, supporting Cupid’s Army? An impossibility. Draco and Hermione had said so themselves before they ever had a meeting.

“I am absolutely serious, Mr. Potter.”

“Do you want me to give you our lesson plans or our pamphlets? I can copy them and send them up in the morning!”

“No, Ms. Granger. I want the four of you to continue to teach. Some of our newer faculty will supervise and learn how to teach the class so it can continue beyond this June.”

“When do we start?” Ron asked. 

“Next week. I know you already had an introductory meeting, but you must have another one, I’m afraid.” She looked between the four of them and laughed. “I’m glad you’re relieved. Now, I have some work to attend to. Mr. Potter, please stay a moment.”

Ron stood and bolted down the stairs, Hermione smiling apologetically on his behalf before following him. Draco squeezed Harry’s shoulder as he passed him and shut the office door soundly. Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and smiled. “Treacle tart?”

“Absolutely,” Harry said, taking a piece from the plate now levitating next to him. 

“I see you’re adjusting better than you expected to life back at Hogwarts.” Harry nodded as Professor McGonagall drank some tea. “Good. I expected nothing less. Your teachers are all raving about you. You’re enjoying your classes?”

“Yeah. It’s a lot easier to focus without constant headaches from a madman living in your head.” Harry smiled and Professor McGonagall chuckled. “It’s been great, Professor. But I’m not sure what I want to do anymore.”

“You don’t want to be an Auror?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t think so. I don’t know that I can handle more battling. I want to do something where I can help people in a different way.” 

Professor McGonagall nodded. “I’m sure you’ll come up with something wonderful to do, Mr. Potter. You seem to have great ideas, such as this dance that you had. And speaking of,” Professor McGonagall set down her teacup, “What’s this I hear about you and Mr. Malfoy at the dance?”

She was smiling, and Harry blushed. “Well, yeah, Draco and I, we’re… involved.”

“Congratulations Harry!” said a voice from behind Professor McGonagall. She shifted slightly and Harry could see portrait Dumbledore smiling at him.

“Thanks, Professor Dumbledore.” Harry caught sight of Snape’s portrait and hastily added, “With your blessing, of course, Professor Snape.”

Snape grimaced. “I suppose Draco could have worse taste.”

Dumbledore sighed. “Ah, to be young and in love.” Harry blushed. “It must be wonderful.”

“Yes,” Professor McGonagall said, the closest to dreamy that Harry had ever heard her. “Now, Mr. Potter, I am happy for both of you, but you and Mr. Malfoy must both keep in mind how different life after Hogwarts is. If you stay together, both of you will have to care for the other. You will both need much more protection that either of you would care to admit.” Harry nodded, and Professor McGonagall smiled. “I look forward to your first lesson.”

Harry stood up and smiled. “Goodbye Professor McGonagall. Goodbye Professor Dumbledore.” Dumbledore waved. “Goodbye Professor Snape.” Snape inclined his head slightly, and Harry left the Headmistress’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven will be out on March 7.


	6. Join Us

Notices had gone up seemingly overnight. Fourth through sixth years were required to attend the first meeting of Hogwarts’s first official magical sex education class, and seventh and eighth years could attend if they wish. Harry had expected to hear complaints about the meetings, so he groaned slightly when a young kid tapped him on the shoulder at breakfast one day. Harry turned around to face him and saw the two third years he and Draco had seen dancing together at the Cupid’s Army dance and knit his eyebrows. “Can I help you?”

“I’m Jay, and this is Sam,” the dark haired one said, gesturing at the blonde boy, “We’re boyfriends, and we want to know why third years aren’t included in the sex classes.”

Draco, Hermione, and Ron all snorted, but Harry threw them a dirty look. He remembered what it was like to be that age and not have anyone to talk to about sex, even if the other three didn’t. He turned back to Jay and Sam. “It’s mainly the decision of the board of directors and the headmistress, but I agree with them.” Jay opened his mouth to speak but Harry kept talking. “The third years will be receiving two lectures during the spring. One about gender and sexuality, and one about masturbation.” Both boys flushed bright red, and Harry continued, a little more softly. “I remember what it’s like to be thirteen and feel like you have to be a kid and grow up all at once. Things feel weird, and awkward, and you want to kiss and touch someone but you’re also afraid of your own body. I get it. But don’t wait so ardently to be grown ups that you forget to be kids.” 

Jay nodded and Sam stepped forward. He whispered into Harry’s ear, “I think you and Draco are a really cute couple. Thank you for starting Cupid’s Army and making Hogwarts a place for people like us.” Sam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then ran off towards the Ravenclaw table with Jay.

Harry turned back to his friends and was blinded by Hermione’s beaming smile. “That’s why  _ you’re _ the face of Cupid’s Army, Harry. People trust you because you’re caring and comforting. There’s just something about you that makes people want to open up.”

“Yeah, and that was really adorable, but if that little twerp ever pulls a stunt like that again, he’s not going to know what hit him,” Draco growled.

Harry kissed Draco gently. “Like anyone could ever compete with you.” Draco smiled and kissed Harry back, and Ron groaned.

“I am trying to eat my breakfast over here!” Ron yelled through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

“What else is new?” Hermione laughed.

 

Despite all their planning and running over his speech a million times and the memory of how well he had handled Jay and Sam, Harry still felt jittery as he stood on the platform where the staff table usually was to address the fourth through sixth years. He was standing between Draco and Ron and behind Hermione, who was taking attendance. She was nearing the bottom of the list when Draco squeezed Harry’s hand. “You’re going to be fantastic. Just say it the way you’ve been rehearsing, and everything will be perfect.” 

Hermione walked towards them, smiling, and said, “Everybody’s here. You’re up, Harry.”

Harry took a deep breath and walked forward, enhancing his voice with a weak Sonorus. “Hello,” Harry said, “and welcome to the first session of Hogwarts’s new sex education program.” There was a round of booming applause, and Harry flushed. This whole thing was so new to him and talking in front of people made his stomach churn, but he remembered what Sam had said. When the applause died out Harry continued. “Unfortunately, this session is mainly going to be logistics.” Hermione waved her wand and a set of pamphlets began distributing themselves among the students. “As you can see on your pamphlets, this class is not like your usual Hogwarts classes. For one, this year it will be co-taught by Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and myself.” There was another brief round of applause. “Another way this class is different is how attendance and grading work. There are several mandatory sessions, including the consent session, both sessions on sexually transmitted diseases, and the session about healthy conversations about sex, all of which are listed on the front page of your pamphlet. Beyond those, you are required to attend five more sessions of your choice. If we reach the last five sessions and you have not attended an optional one, you will be required to attend all five remaining. That leads me to grades. There will be no examinations in this class. There will be quizzes, but those are so we can adjust the curriculum so you best learn the information we are trying to teach. The class is taken Pass/Fail, so if you attend all the mandatory sessions and five optionals, you pass and if you don’t, you fail. Clear?” The students murmured their assent, and Harry glanced at Draco, who nodded at him. “I’m so excited to be teaching these classes. I grew up in a Muggle household, and my aunt and uncle didn’t tell me anything about sex, so until I was twelve I didn’t really know anything. And then for two years I was listening to all the crap that bounces around the dorms, some of which is absolute nonsense. The summer before fifth year, Ron’s parents sat him down and talked to him about sex. I thought they might sit me down but instead I got two letters, one from Bill and one from Charlie. Bill’s letter told me all about straight sex, and Charlie’s was about gay sex, so when I was fifteen I thought I knew everything. But I didn’t. Sex and relationships and gender are things we’re all constantly learning about. For example, this summer I realized that I’m bisexual, which means I’m interested in men and women. Sitting in the first lecture for the eighth years and knowing that for many students, myself included, the information was too late or irrelevant, I knew that Hogwarts had taken a step in the right direction, but we needed to do more. So, now we have this.” He gestured around. “I’ll see you all next week for the consent class. Don’t be late.” With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them, and they all left, an excited chattering filling the Great Hall.

“How did I do?” Harry asked his friends.

“Brilliant,” Ron said, clapping him on the back, “We should get out some of the Butterbeer and throw a party! It’s the weekend after all.”

Harry smiled, leaning his head against Draco’s shoulder. “You can, mate, but I’m more interested in a quiet night in.” Draco winked and Ron grimaced.

“Oh come on, Harry, when have you ever been quiet?” Draco said, leading Harry away. Ron choked behind them and Harry heard Hermione trying to stifle a laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Draco stumbled into the Room of Requirement, laughing. “We should really be at the party,” Harry hiccuped.

“Everyone important knows that we need our alone time,” Draco laughed, pushing Harry onto the four poster bed draped in gold and silver, “Now take your pants off.”

“So romantic,” Harry sighed, “Everyone important?”

“Granger and Weasley,” Draco said, climbing into Harry’s lap and fiddling with Harry’s belt with one hand, “And let’s not pretend they’re not doing the same thing in our dorm right now.” Draco sucked on Harry’s neck and Harry groaned.

“Let’s not talk about my best friends right before we fuck, okay?”

“Speaking of fucking,” Draco said, still trying to undo Harry’s belt, “How do you get this thing open?”

Harry laughed and collapsed fully onto the mattress. “You’re so drunk, love.”

Draco hummed and collapsed next to Harry. “I love when you call me love.” He smiled and Harry and started giggling. “I am very drunk.”

“So do you want to sleep it off? Or do you want to take a Sobering Potion?”

Draco smiled and reached over Harry to grab a blue vial off the side table. “Considering this appeared, the room at the very least is suggesting we drink and fuck now.” Draco uncorked the vial and added, “I think it would be very bad etiquette to show up to our graduation hungover and just fucked.” 

“Everyone else will be,” Harry laughed, reaching behind himself to grab a matching blue vial off the side table, “But we have to set a good example.”

“I agree,” Draco said, raising his vial, “Bottoms up.” Harry and Draco clinked their vials and downed them in one go. “Ugh,” Draco said, “Being hungover is horrible, but going from pleasantly drunk to sober in a matter of seconds is worse.”

“Yeah,” Harry murmured as he swung his leg over Draco’s hips, “But now we get to do this.”

“My favorite,” Draco said, reaching up to the hem of Harry’s shirt. Harry smiled and pulled it off slowly and threw it behind him. “Mmm, you’re so sexy, Harry.”

“I love when you call me sexy,” Harry said, swooping down to suck a hickey onto Draco’s collarbone.

“Sexy Harry,” Draco whispered.

“Take your shirt off,” Harry said against Draco’s chest, slipping one hand under Draco’s shirt to caress his abs.

“Like you even need it.”

“Your nipples are still inaccessible,” Harry replied, “And the last time I Vanished one of your shirts you raked scratches into my back that made Hermione laugh and Ron gag.”

“And you loved every minute of it.”

“But that’s not what tonight is, and you know it.”

Draco groaned and sat up, tugging his shirt off and hurling it into the room. “Now get back here.” Harry hovered over Draco on his hands and knees, just out of reach. Draco whined and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, planting gentle kisses along the bottom of Harry’s sternum. “Please.”

Harry smiled and slowly undid Draco’s belt and trousers. Draco kicked them off, being careful not to kick Harry by accident. Harry smiled lovingly at Draco. “You’re beautiful.” 

Draco tipped up his head and kissed Harry gently. “You too. Pants off.”

“As you wish, my love.” Harry waved his hand in a complicated motion and his pants disappeared. “I don’t mind Vanishing my clothes. I’m sure the room can get it back for me if I can’t do it myself.” Harry tilted his head at Draco, who was looking up at him with a thoughtful expression. “What are you thinking?”

“I want to ride you.”

Harry blinked. “Absolutely.” He turned over, pulling Draco over him. Draco settled over Harry’s hips, grinding gently against Harry’s erection. Harry groaned and Draco smiled.

“I love this.”

“I do too, Draco, but can we shag?”

Draco smiled, picking himself up and shucking his boxers off. He smiled and pulled down Harry’s boxers, dropping them off the side of the bed. Draco leaned forward to kiss Harry gently. “Can you get the lube out of the drawer?”

Harry smiled and reached over, opening the drawer and pulling out a bubblegum pink tube of lube. “Merlin, I wish it wasn’t always this garish color.” He poured a liberal amount onto his fingers and reached behind Draco.

“Not too much,” Draco murmured, “I want it to burn a little, and we shagged two nights ago.” Draco’s spine arched and he groaned as Harry’s fingers rubbed against his prostate. “That’s enough.”

“You sure?”

“Yes I’m sure, Harry. I know you could finger me until my next birthday, but I want to ride your thick cock tonight.”

“Fuck, babe, do it.” Harry groaned as Draco sank down on him. “You’re so tight, Draco.”

“Ugh, love, you feel so good.” Draco twisted himself slightly, whining when Harry’s cock brushed perfectly against his prostate. Draco started bouncing faster and the two moaned in unison.

Harry sat up slightly, capturing Draco’s lips in a messy kiss. “I’m going to come, babe.”

“Do it,” Draco whispered into Harry’s mouth, “Me too.” 

“I love you,” Harry whispered. He collapsed backwards against the bed with a groan, and Draco felt himself tighten around Harry. He let out a loud gasp and came over Harry’s torso, pulling himself off Harry and collapsing backwards over Harry’s legs. Harry stroked Draco’s knee gently as they basked in the afterglow.

“Are we going to get married?”

Harry sat up and looked at Draco. “What?”

Draco flushed bright red. “Nothing. Never mind.”

“No, why’d you ask?” Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him down to the mattress. “Draco?”

“My parents got married pretty much right out of Hogwarts. They waited a little while to have me, but they got married when my mother was nineteen. And your parents got married a few weeks after graduation, didn’t they? And they only realized how they felt about each other seventh year.”

“My dad knew how he felt about my mum, but it took six years to make her come ‘round.” Harry smiled. “And they were both twenty when I was born. And Molly was twenty-one when Bill was born.” He turned Draco over to face him and stroked his chin. “But they all had Voldemort rushing them, didn’t they? The world as they knew it could’ve been over at any moment. We’re not in any rush.”

Draco knit his eyebrows. “I’m not hearing a no.”

Harry grinned lovingly. “That’s because I’m not saying one. I guess I’m saying that we’ll stay together after graduation and we’ll see where it goes.”

“I’ve never not had my life all planned out.”

“Me neither, but my old plan had an expiration date that we’ve now passed, so I’m glad to be living in the moment.”

They lay there in comfortable silence before Draco whispered, “I’m proud of you.”

“For what?”

“For finding something you want to do. I know it must be hard to look what you thought was your destiny in the eyes and say, ‘No, thanks,’ and as hard as it is for anybody, it must be a hundred times harder to have the whole Wizarding World watching as you become an adult, but you did it. You rewrote the plan, you came out to the entire student body, you started Hogwarts’s first sex education class.” Draco kissed Harry softly. “I’m proud of you. And everyone you’ve lost would be too.” He stroked Harry’s cheek gently, and Harry raised his own hand and knit their fingers together. 

“I hope so. And I’m proud of you too, Draco. You put your life together more quickly and with less help than anyone else in the war.” Harry sighed. “I’m so glad we found our way to each other. Can we sleep now? It’s probably two a.m. and we have to graduate in a few hours and then start the rest of our lives.” Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead. “Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next (and final!) chapter May 5

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at [hermionejeangranger.tumblr.com](hermionejeangranger.tumblr.com) or [darkmindbrightspirit.tumblr.com](darkmindbrightspirit.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, if you really like my work you can "buy me a coffee" [here](http://ko-fi.com/hopingforaword). I'm heading into college next year (and college is notoriously expensive), so having any amount of spending money is good, plus supporting artists is cool.


End file.
